Lovelife and Conflicts
by MRMBLAZE123
Summary: Dio and Ley were always in conflict with each other but what if they were paired together as a team in a mission. Please read to find out.


MRMBLAZE123: this is my first fiction so congratulations to me.

Sieghart: This is about me right?

Everyone: No!

* * *

><p>"Aahhh," the stygian named Dio releases a rare blood curdling scream which can be heard throughout the mansion. "What the hell?" Dio said as he looks at the contents of the letter and plush toy that was given to him.<em> "You've just hit jackpot!"<em> was written in the letter. There is only one girl who would go that far if we're talking about Dio, _Ley._

Meanwhile at Ley's room, Ley couldn't stop laughing after hearing Dio's insane screams. But still, she wasn't contented of what she did to him. She still haves lots of plans for making him scream like a lady. "Hmm, I wonder what I should do next?" she thought.

Let's summarize.

This started because of a clan fight between Crimson River and Burning Canyon and they sent their sons and daughters to represent them.

Later afternoon…

"Hey tree-hugger, have you seen the old man?" Elesis asked.

Ryan answered her with a sigh and said "I found him talking with Dio in front of Ley's room earlier." Then a series of high-pitched screams were heard coming from Ley's room.

Ley has been screaming non-stop all week. Dio sent Sieghart to blackmail her like sleeping on her bed and screwing her plans but most of all, she drooled at her clothes and used them as a blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Ley asked.

"Dio said that he'll give me a chocolate cake made by Arme if I sleep here," said Sieghart.

"I'll give twice the number of cakes, just leave me alone," said Ley.

"Really?" Sieghart asked.

"Yes, now get out!" said Ley in an angry voice.

The next day…

"Dio, open up!" a mage's voice was heard knocking at the door.

"What is it, Arme?" Dio as he opens the door.

"The knight master has mission for you," said Arme.

"Tell her I'm coming," he said in an emotionless voice while picking up his scythe in a lazy way.

"Meet her at the throne room later afternoon," said Arme.

Ley was also informed about the mission and she said that she will meet her later for the details.

While waiting for afternoon, Ley suddenly had an idea and went to the basement to look for something. "Found it!" she said in a horrifying voice while looking at the dusty old box. She opened it and found a mysterious green liquid inside a flask. _"This will finally pull the trick,"_ she thought to herself.

Later afternoon…

The two stopped as they reached the throne room.

The knight master told them the details. "You are about to escort the queen as she travels towards Kanavan and until the meeting ends." The two replied with a nod and went out.

While traveling...

"Geez, why do I need to be paired up with you?" Ley said

"Whatever," said Dio in a low voice.

While passing through the Gorge of Oath, they encountered some Drillmons on the way.

"I'll handle this," Dio said.

"No, I'll handle this," Ley said pushing Dio away.

Those two fought until they were attacked by the Drillmons.

"Necrotic!" Dio shouted as something from the ground buried some monsters alive.

"Gravity Ball!" shouted Ley as she summoned dark spheres to finish off the remaining monsters.

"Hmph, I could have done it without your help," Dio said as he looked at Ley.

"Strong words from a heartless beast," Ley replied.

Those two fought again until they reached the Castle of Kanavan.

Everything seemed to go smooth until bandits attacked them.

"Everyone get to safety while we handle this guys," Ley said while fending off the bandits.

While protecting the two queens, Ley was slashed from the back and fell to the ground like as if she was out cold. Dio saw this and hurriedly ran towards her. "Ley, wake up!" he pleaded as he saw her fall. It's true that he hated the Crimson River tribe but he couldn't stop himself. "Come on, you have to wake up!" he begged with tears falling. That was until he saw the potion she was holding. "This potion is…" he thought to himself. _It was an experimental potion whose effects differ according to what is reflected on the holder's mind._ He stored it in his mouth and fed it to her in a _mouth-to-mouth_ motion and then she woke up coughing.

"Dio," she said.

"Thank Gaia, you're alive," Dio said as he looks at Ley.

"Umm, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Err, I'll explain later," Dio replied.

"Anyways let's just beat this guys and protect the queen," she said.

"Alright," Dio returned to his own heartless self and wondered. "Does she really remember nothing after all of that happened?"

After the fight ended, Dio told Ley what happened and she was shocked to know that she was supposed to be dead but thanks to Dio.

"So you actually have a soft-side," Ley said as she blushed.

"Whatever," Dio said as he also blushed.

The queens' meeting finally ended and so were the two's lovey-dovey time.

After the mission finished, Ley's blood-boiling scream was heard again throughout the whole Castle of Serdin as she received a letter with a dead spider inside. She recognized the crest on it and thought, _Dio_.

* * *

><p>MRMBLAZE123: WooHoo!<p>

Congratulations to me and hats off to the demons!


End file.
